Dark Temptress
by DominoDS
Summary: She loves Peter with an obsession, but even this dark temptress is ignored & she is sent to give payback on Peter Parker when she makes a deal with the symbiote,kill MJ,but fate has love in store. What happens? PP/MJ MJ/LA
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Let me note that this is my first slash type story or GirlxGirl pairing, but this starts out with the character's affections towards Peter Parker.  I strongly support the pairing of Peter and Mary Jane but was convinced to write my first slash story. This is a challenge for me and I shall step up to the plate. So please try not to roast me too much here, my self esteem will lower more than it has, and remember this is just the first chapter** I know ppl want me to update Reversal Roles, I'm working on it but this was asked for me.

**Dedicated and written for: Joe **

**Dark Temptress: _by DominoDS_**

****

**_Chapter 1_**

            Liana Anderson knew what it felt like to be a faded shadow amongst the crowds of the city.  She hadn't moved to Queens until she was fourteen.  She was a freshman at a very large high school and she felt like she couldn't make it through the year alone.   Yet she wasn't alone.  There was someone who was perhaps two years older than her who had captured her heart the moment she met him.  Well…she didn't exactly meet him, not at first anyways.  She had always had a soft spot for the outsiders, geeky looking guys.  

During the first year she just found out the little things about him.  His name was Peter Parker; he lived only two houses down from hers.  He was very smart and interested in Science but everyone took him for the school nerd and would pick on him every day.  She felt bad for him, as she'd see him smile through his torturement and brush it off as if it was nothing, but she knew better.  She knew better because her own class would treat her just as badly.  Not as a nerd but as a gothic outsider.  The girls would throw toilet paper and pads at her during their dress down periods for gym.  In her heart she knew that she shared her pain with him, they were soul mates. She just knew it.

            She met him her second year in Queens.  She had begun to fail in Geometry and the teacher sent her to the tutoring lab where she met Peter.  He was as nice in person as he had seemed along the lonesome hallways.  He helped her get her grades back up in Geometry and even took her out with the Chess club for pizza one night.  However, when the tutoring stopped he forgot about her entirely.  Because of her…the girl next door to Peter.  The girl who was on the cheerleading squad.  She, who was the most popular girl in school, who had all the guys drooling after her, and didn't even care, Most of all, Peter.  Peter was foolishly in love with her.  He was in love with a girl who never showed him the time of day, only knew he existed because of his nerdly status in school.  Hell, she dated the captain of the football team, why did Peter exert all his passion, and time daydreaming over her.  Liana was easily forgot all because of that red bitch.  Besides obsessing over Peter, Liana spent a lot of her time hating Mary Jane all through high school.  She avoided going to any of the games if Mary Jane would be there, unless Peter went.  With each yearbook that was handed to her, she'd cross out Mary Jane's face and write "bitch" on the picture.

Then the day came, oh how she dreaded that it would never come, graduation day for Peter.  She cried that day in the girl's bathroom after their practice.  That was the first time she cried since her mother had left her father and her.  She went and saw him walk down the carpet and receive his diploma.  When she heard his Uncle has passed away, a part of her died along with him.  Her father had worked along side Ben Parker before they were all laid off and she once met the man when picking going to pick her father up from work.  She knew how close Peter was to his uncle and seeing his aunt there in the first row crying made her grieve along with them.  She cheered the loudest for Peter and for a brief moment she could have sworn he glanced out into the crowd squinting, his eyesight landing on her.  Could it possibly have been her imagination though?  She loved him still, even as he stood receiving his diploma, leave the high school and becoming a man.  Her heart ached for him, she wanted to run up there and melt into his arms telling him how much she loved him and wanted to be with him.  He had changed in that last week.  His glasses were gone, he was no longer gawky or a klutz, he also seemed to have self-esteem now and it only made her love him more.  She watched him from across the way as he shook hands with the most powerful man that she knew of; Norman Osborn, and pictured him finally coming to his senses realizing that Liana was the only girl for him.  She closed her blue eyes and imagined Peter taking her into his arms and devouring her mouth with his in a fit of passion.  Her body tingled, her face flushed immensely.  She snapped out of her daydream when she heard giggling.  She glanced about herself as a lock of blue hair fell over her eye.  A few of Mary Jane's party friends were standing in their graduation gowns watching Liana, making fun of her.  Everyone that knew who Liana was knew that Liana was in love with Peter.  Everyone except Peter and Mary Jane.  But then, neither of them knew who Liana was, right?  She snorted slightly and pushed back her shoulder length hair.  Glancing up she noticed that most of the graduates had left, including Peter.  Turning away she left the area but not before signaling the bird to the cackling hags in the corner.

*                      *                                  *                                  *                      *          

"What do you mean he's leaving?!" Liana yelled into the phone.  Her black painted nails dug into the receiver as she paced the kitchen floor.  She was on the phone with her best friend Gidget, whose real name was Gillian but always preferred Gidget overall.  Gidget supported Liana's "infatuation", as she would put it, over Peter and would always tell her the tip-top news she found about him.

"That's what I said.  He's leave Queen's to go to the city and go to college up there. What'd you think, that he was going to stay in this dump?  You're kidding yourself, Liana, if you thought he would."  Her friend stated matter-of-factly.

Liana felt anger well up inside of her. He was abandoning her.  Leaving her here by herself.  How could he do this to her?! It wasn't fair!

            "I know but still…how will I get through my last year of High School with him gone?"  She whimpered as she leaned against the wall.

Gidget's tone grew soft and nurturing.  "Liana, stop it.  You know you will do just fine without him.  He's not the basis for your life and you'll go on.  You'll meet some great guy and will forget all about puny Peter Parker."

Liana frowned as her friend called him that. "No I won't!" She shouted. "There is no other guy for me.  Peter was it, and now he's leaving, now he's abandoning me in this hellhole.  I hate him!"  With that she slammed the receiver into the wall, a chunk of plaster cracking off and crumbling to the ground.  Her heart pounded in her chest wildly as adrenaline pumped through her system.  Silently she vowed, that her feelings would never be given away to him so easily…


	2. Of a new Tale

A/N: Joe owns Liana Anderson-let me say.  He also came up with most of the plot for this, I am however writing it but the major plot was his idea, he wants me to do the ending in how I want it though…hehe…Anyways I do not own Spider-man or any character affiliated with it as well. He and the series and the movie belong to their respected companies. I hope you enjoy this second chapter it was a bit of a brain wracker of how I was going to do it. So don't hate me. ^_^

                                                            **Dark Temptress**

**                                                          By: DominoDS**

**                                                 Chapter 2**

            "You're fired! Now get the hell out of here, Anderson!"  Liana stumbled out the door of the store broke.  She flipped off her ex manager as he flashed an angry scowl at her.  It wasn't her fault that she dropped three cases of sparkling cider in the aisles as she was trying to stock them.  She just had the worst luck with timing and movement.  That was the third job she had lost within four months.  She pulled her brown hair from her tight ponytail and turned her back to the store and began the long walk back to the subway.  Aahh, living in the main city, such a hellhole it was.  

   Riding on her way back to her apartment she opened up her newspaper flipping over towards the Want Ads.  Spider-man was on the cover as usual, not that she hated the fellow, and she was just a little sick of him.  Guy shows up, saves people and his masked face is plastered over the cover of every newspaper and magazine all over the world.  No she didn't have anything against him, not in particular, she just knew that he had personal ties to the one and only Mary Jane Watson.  Liana still had a smoldering hate for the red head, it still hurt that she got everything she wanted.  Including Peter, yet she didn't care.

     The subway stopped at its destination and Liana stepped off, pulling her scarf around her bare neck.  If she could have it her way both of them would have gotten what was coming to them. Peter, for playing with her emotions, and Mary Jane for using people and then casting them away like trash. She stuffed her frozen hands into her pockets as she climbed up the steps quickly.  She was the only one getting off at that place because no one else stepped off.  She lived in a pretty bad neighborhood but it was all she could afford at the moment.  Panic seized her as she realized that if she didn't get another job quick then she'd be thrown out into the street or forced to move back home with her dad.  It wasn't something she wanted as a reality.  Walking to the stoop of her apartment building, she placed the key against the lock trying to pry it open.  It was an old lock, old apartment as well, the key sometimes stuck. She heard a shrill whistle behind herself, the little hairs on the back of her neck standing on end, as she felt that she was no longer alone.  Her heart began to beat harder in her chest as she struggled with the lock quicker, slamming her hip into the hard oak door.  Rough hands grabbed her around the waist and yanked her from the stoop dragging her down the steps.  Liana squirmed, thrashing her body violently trying to get out of the grasp as best as she could.  Her scream was stuck inside of her, nothing was sounding except for her grunts as she tried to escape.

   "Now, now little lady.  If you are really quiet then my partner and I won't harm you. You got it?"  A dark man whispered coarsely as he spun her around, still having a tight hold on her.  Liana nodded numbly.  The other man beside him began to grope Liana for money or some sort of object that they could barter for.  "Keys. Get her keys from her." The dark man said as if answering a silent question from his partner.  The other man nodded and reached into her pockets.  _Move!_ The word just came into her mind causing her to act.  Liana twisted her body slightly, swinging one of her boots at the man who was trying to mob her. The heel of her boot impacted against the man's knee causing him to fall to his hands.  Not able to think, Liana drove her knee into the dark man's groin causing him to let go in shock. Spinning around in a stumble Liana shot forward into the dark, sobs bursting from her lungs.  She had to get out of there somehow but no direction was coming to mind.  A foot shot out from nowhere and caught Liana off guard sending her backwards into the hold of the dark man again.  This time she didn't bother holding back the scream.  It seemed to erupt from her lungs almost immediately, a shrill sound, piercing the thugs' ears.  He yanked on her hair hard jerking her head back into his chest.

"Shut her the fuck up!" His friend yelled angrily as he stumbled over.

She felt a blade close in just lightly over her throat.  She closed her eyes preparing for the slicing pain but yet nothing happened. The blade dropped and the hands let go of her almost immediately causing her to fall to the ground with a grunt.  She opened her eyes just quick enough to spot a black shadow whisking the two attackers off in immediately silence.  She blinked with gasping sobs, she felt around for her keys knowing that they had fallen out of her pocket and her hand stopped.  It was stuck, on something sticky.  She pulled back her hand bringing it up to her face a little; some sort of webbing clung to her fingers.  Was it whom she thought it was??

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~

The shadow halted by the old church dropping the two pathetic thugs to the ground with a loud crunch.  They hit the concrete painfully with fearful cries.  From the wall, Spider-man smiled beneath his black mask.  They were pretty tough when they were picking on a girl younger than them but when it came to a grown man against them they were like babies.  He chuckled as he slowly climbed down the wall, resembling the insignia on his chest as he then crept across the concrete, enjoying the look of terror on their faces.

             "What's wrong, fellas?  Did the spider rip out your tongue? Oh, oh, that's right.  Not yet."  He nodded in a cruel smile.

"Oh man, please don't kill us!  We weren't going to really hurt her, I swear.  We just needed the money." The one in black said trying to scoot away.  Spider-man aimed his wrist in light speed and webbed him to the ground.  He then looked to the second one, ready to hear an excuse from him.  The man, however, was frozen in fear.  

            "Now, what type of men are you?  Afraid of one, little spider?" He said mockingly as he crept closer, his fluid-like movement causing a shiver to run down their spines.

"That is not human. You are not human!" The dark man shouted as Spider-man's hand firmly gripped his neck.  He yanked the two of them to their feet and held them in the air.  He began to tighten his grip on both of them, shutting the air out from their lungs.

            "Now how do you think it'll feel to die a slow and very painful death, hm?  How do you think it'll feel to relate to your past victims, to feel the fear and pain they had experienced because of you?! It'll be your turn now!" He growled.  _'…Kill them.  Break their necks…suffocate them. They don't deserve to live!'_  The voice hissed inside his mind.  'Yes, they don't deserve to live.  They don't deserve to live on this earth and to breat-' Peter stopped himself once he realized what he was thinking, what he was doing.  It wasn't right…anything he had been doing lately wasn't right.  He dropped the two men and backed away slowly.  The two men struggled for air, looking up at Spider-man afraid he'd leap on them and tear them limb from limb.

            "Get out of here!"  Spider-man yelled, trying to get them away from him before he lost control again.  They scrambled to their feet and shot out of the area before Spider-man could change his mind.

_'What are you doing?  We could have made sure they'd never do this to another being again…'_ The voice hissed once again, plaguing his thoughts.

            "No!  I can't kill them! It's not right!" Spider-man yelled, placing his gloved hands against his head in agony.

'It is too right.  We have the power to judge who lives and who dies. It is up to us, and us only.'

            "No! You do not have that right!"

_'But we do…and you cannot stop us!'_

Spider-man began to yank at the black symbiote that covered his body.  He couldn't take it; he wanted it out of his brain, off his body, away from him.  H-how…how was it possible to remove the symbiote?  He shot webbing off to the cathedral, drawing himself towards the bell.  What was it last time that drove the symbiote crazy?  High pitched noises?  He landed just under the bell and gripped onto the rope, yanking as best as he could while the symbiote struggled over control with him.  The bell began to ring, the sound driving an aching through his skull as the symbiote began to screech in agony.  The symbiote began to lose control, the black organism oozing off his body slowly; it crept away in pain as Spider-man kept on ringing the bell.  Finding the nearest crack, the symbiote seeped through, seeking sanctuary from its attacker.  

Falling onto his knees, clothed by his old red and blue costume, spider-man sighed.  For the first time in a long time he felt free and released from a haunting nightmare.

~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~

Inside the Cathedral Liana was on her knees in front of the cross.  Her hands were clasped tightly, her eyes closed shutting off the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.  She couldn't bear it any more…life.  She had almost been killed that night and if it hadn't been for Spider-man she would have.  She would have gladly accepted death; she wanted it, desired for its release.  Did God truly despise her so much as to not grant her wish of death?  She opened her eyes for a moment, her hands fished around in her pocket for the knife she grabbed off the street from the attackers.

"Please forgive me for giving up on life, God.  I just can't take it anymore though, I'm not meant to be here. I was meant to be with Peter…but I can't find him, he's gone…and…he doesn't love me.  Tch, he probably doesn't even remember me, does he?"  A tear escaped, falling down her face.  She used a smudged gray sleeve to wipe it away.  "I've never seriously succeeded at anything, or achieved at anything in my life…just…please don't let me go to hell for this."  She rolled up her sleeve preparing to place the blade against her wrist.  However, she was never able to finish what she was doing as a liquid form dripped onto her head halting her in her movement.   "Aagh- the fuck?!" She shrieked as her hands shot up to her head trying to wipe off whatever it was that fell on her.  She shook her head sideways and then lengthwise struggling.

_'Stop…stop.  We mean you no harm.'  _A voice hissed softly into her mind.  Liana's eyes widened as she looked around herself.

            "Who said that?"  She demanded feeling fear take place in her form once again.  The voice seemed to laugh in a high-pitched raspy sound.  

_'Child…go find an object to see your reflection in.'_ It calmly spoke.

            "What?" Liana asked confused.

_'Just do it.'_ It commanded.

Liana rose to her feet, slowly she searched the Cathedral for a mirror and found one.  A shattered antique that once held pride, but it was enough to see what she needed to see.  A black, blobish-oozing substance began to creep down her head, over her body.  She shuddered, her muscles tightening in her body, as she wanted to resist it.

_'Just accept it, don't fight us…wait.'_ Something in the sound convinced her to do as it said.

            "W-what are you? What is this…and what do you want?"  She whispered weakly.

'All will be explained in time. But the real question you should ask yourself is…do you want power beyond your wildest dreams?'

            "I'm afraid I don't follow." She said, feeling very idiotic.

'I've sensed your feelings. Your wish for death. Your pain called to us, you called to us.  We are offering you a chance at having anything you've ever wanted…Vengeance…'

_**************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**A/N**: Hey, I've made it a worthwhile chapter I hope, I need to end it here however and put it on a little bit of a cliff hanger. Let me know what you think, more is to come of course. ^_^


End file.
